


The Balcony

by CheeseburgerSalads (Ravens_Are_My_Sidekicks)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens_Are_My_Sidekicks/pseuds/CheeseburgerSalads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The balcony ships supercat</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

The Balcony had seen it all. 

Many executives had occupied this office since the Balcony was built. People would be surprised to know what goes on in this small rectangular space. 

It has been used for innocent things. A place to relax after work, a friendly conversation between colleague. 

It has been used for sinister things. A secretive meeting, corporate intrigue, even one case of an deranged employee stabbing their boss. 

Balcony had seen it all. 

It has mostly tuned it’s occupants out, choosing instead to observe the world below it, or converse with the odd bird that lands on it’s ledges. When Cat Grant moved into the executive office, the Balcony only noted her presence absently, even though she spent many evenings sipping her bourbon while leaning against it’s railings.

One night, something unusual happened. Cat was drinking her bourbon, (Balcony was watching an interesting case of road rage on the street below), when something flew up to them. At first, Balcony thought it was a large blue and red bird, since birds are the only things that came to Balcony from the sky. It looked and sounded like a human, but can humans fly? The bird/human spoke to Cat for awhile, and then flew away. 

For the first time in a long time, Balcony was interested in it’s visitors. 

Now that Balcony paid attention, it learned that the bird/human was called Supergirl. During the day, Balcony caught glimpses of her in normal human clothes in Cat’s office, but only at night does she fly to Balcony in her blue and red suit. 

At first, she only hovered above Balcony and spoke to Cat. Later, she would stand on it’s concrete floor beside Cat while they gazed out together on the National City skyline in companionable silence. Much later, they sat next to each other, their shoulders almost touching, the low murmur of their voices broken only by their laughter. 

And then one night, much much later, Balcony saw Supergirl reach over and take Cat’s hand. Even though it was made of concrete and steel, Balcony thought it felt a warm glow. When they leaned in for their first kiss, Balcony looked away to give them their privacy. From that day forward, Balcony no longer looked beyond it’s own railings, as the most beautiful thing in this city was within it. 

Then one day, it all went wrong. Balcony was roused by the sound of shouting from within the office. Balcony couldn’t hear anything clearly behind the closed glass doors, but it can see Cat pacing furiously back and forth, and Supergirl-in-normal-clothing looking as agitated. More angry words were exchanged, and Balcony saw Supergirl run out. She didn’t come back. 

It was the third night in a row that Cat stood on the Balcony with her bourbon. Alone. That was when Balcony realized that Supergirl was never coming back. 

Balcony looked at Cat, who looked so sad and lost and heartbroken. Balcony knew it’s only made of concrete and steel, but still, it thought it felt an echo of Cat’s sadness. Balcony felt something crack within itself. 

Literally.

Cat’s glass shattered upon the concrete as one of Balcony’s support beams crumpled, pitching the Catco CEO into the railings. She scrambled to get to her feet and reach the safety of her office, but the added stress to the other support columns made them break as well. The entire Balcony pitched precariously. 

“KARA!” Cat screamed. 

The Balcony dropped another foot. Cat grabbed onto the railing before she could be thrown off the building. A chair and several potted plants tumbled past her to fall into the darkness. 

“KARA!” 

There was a woosh of blue and red and Supergirl was holding Cat in her arms and murmuring   
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I left you.” over and over again. And Cat was holding on to her so very tightly and whispering “Don’t you dare leave me again.”

If Balcony had a face it would have smile on it that would light up a million suns. It wasn’t even scared when the last concrete and steel holding it gave away and it plunged off the building. 

 

Balcony woke up to bright sunlight and the sound of voices.

“See? It’s perfectly safe now. No need to be scared.”

“I’m not scared! I am merely… gauging the appropriate risk given what had happened.”

Balcony felt the familiar footsteps of Supergirl upon it’s surface. She jumped up and down and looked beseechingly towards Cat, who stood just on the other side of the door. 

“I monitored the repairs myself. Even Supergirl couldn’t break this balcony.”

Cat eyed Balcony suspiciously. Balcony did it’s best to look as sturdy as possible. It certainly felt very good. It could tell it’s been rebuilt with top notch materials, and painted and polished till it shined.

“C’mon Miss Grant.” Supergirl offered her hand. 

Reluctantly, Cat took her hand and stepped gingerly on to the Balcony. Supergirl beamed.

“I knew you loved this place, so I tried to restore it to the way it was.”

Cat raised an eyebrow. “I’m not the only one who has special memories here.”

Supergirl was blushing. “Umm, yes. Well… I wanted to too. To restore it I mean. I wanted to remember the place we umm, I mean, I...fell in love with you, and we first kissed and- oof!” The rest was swallowed up by Cat’s lips. 

Balcony smiled and discreetly looked away. .


End file.
